Not a morning person
by HannaK108
Summary: Olivia Dunham is not a morning person, not even when waking up next to Peter Bishop. My take on the morning after. Pure Polivia fluff. Why? Because Peter and Olivia deserve some happy and fluffy scenes.


**A/N: Second ever fanfiction so please keep in mind that I'm still relatively new to all of this...so, uhm, okay, well, anyway, for obvious reasons I couldn't stop thinking about the ending of '6B' so I thought: hey, maybe if I write my little take on the morning after I can stop obsessing about it. Did it work you ask? No of course not, didn't think it was possible but I am now even more excited for the next episode! Oh, before I forget, a shout out to Elize34 for being the person I could turn to in moments of great desperation. Also, English is not my first languages so I apologize in advance for any spelling/grammar mistakes of which I am sure there are plenty.**

**Disclamer: I do not own Fringe. If I did, there would have been a lot more shirtless Peter scenes.**

**

* * *

**

It took Peter Bishop exactly 2.5 seconds to realize that something was making noise and another 2.5 seconds that he wasn't dreaming it. The irritating beeping noise that was currently disturbing his sleeping mind was very real indeed.

He reluctantly opened his eyes , trying to locate the source of the steadily increasing sound. After another 2.5 seconds he was finally sufficiently awake to recognize the sound as the ringtone of Olivia's phone. Wait. Olivia's phone. Olivia. In his bedroom. Peter felt a rush of heat run through him when the memories from last night came back to him. Smilingly he turned his head to look at the sleeping person next to him, still not believing that special agent Olivia Dunham was lying next to him. One of her arms rested on Peter's stomach, a small smile lingered on her face as she was breathing softly

A lot of thoughts crossed Peter's mind when he was looking at her , but the most relevant one right now was that he felt she shouldn't be woken up by a beeping phone.

The phone, which had merciful stopped its irritatingly loud beeping for a short moment, resumed the annoying activity again. Peter quickly removed Olivia's arm from his stomach and silently got out of bed. Almost tripping over one of Olivia's shoes he finally found where the hated sound was coming from: Olivia's pants. Grabbing the item of clothing of the ground he searched through the pockets until he got hold of the phone. Not bothering to check who was calling he quickly hit the 'ignore call' button.

Peter let out a sigh of relief when the room turned quiet. However, the quietness was short lived for as soon as Peter lay contently in bed again, his own phone started ringing. "You got to be kidding me", he grumbled quietly. He hastily grabbed his phone from the nightstand, got out of bed once again and went out of the room into the hallway before answering the phone.

"Bishop." he said groggily.

"Bishop, I need you to get to downtown Boston right this instant. There has been a possible Fringe event. I already contacted your father in New York and he is on his way as we speak." Said the voice, which Peter immediately recognized as Broyles', on the other end of the line. Peter let out a frustrated growl. "Leave it to Broyles to ruin your entire day at 6 in the morning", he thought.

'Yeah, sure...I'll be on my way as soon as I'm dressed." Peter replied.

"Oh Bishop, one other thing. Agent Dunham isn't answering her phone. Do you have any idea why that is?" Broyles said a little bit too implying for Peters liking.

"Uhm, yesterday she might have mentioned something about her phone acting up. It could be broken. Why don't I swing by her apartment to pick her up." Peter said, almost tripping over his words.

"Alright. I'll text you the address of the location. I'll see you there, don't take too long." And with that, Broyels hung up.

Peter stalled a bit before going back inside , knowing he had to wake Olivia up. He felt especially bad because it was partly his fault she did not get that much sleep last night. Taking a deep breath he stepped through the door back into the bedroom.

During his absence Olivia apparently had taking the liberty of positioning herself in such a way that she now was covering almost two-thirds of the bed. She was lying in the centre of the bed, one hand clutching Peter's pillow while the other hand tightly held the sheets around her, securely wrapping herself in them.

Peter let out a low chuckle at seeing this. "She even protects herself in her sleep." He thought.

He hesitantly moved over to the bed, thinking about a good way to wake her up, a small smile appeared on his face when he thought of one. Careful not to wake Olivia up just yet, he slowly lowered himself onto the bed, sat down on his knees and brought his face only inches away from Olivia's. He smiled when he saw Olivia unconsciously reacting to his proximity, moving closer to him in such a way so that his lips were almost touching Olivia's neck. He gently brushed his lips against her neck before slowly beginning to place a trail of kisses along her neck. However, apart from letting out an appreciative sigh, Olivia didn't seem to wake up in the slightest. Peter decided on changing tactics: he brought his mouth to Olivia's ear and began gently nibbling her earlobe.

Unfortunately, this seemed to have a opposite effect of what he had intended because as soon as his lips touched Olivia's earlobe she unconsciously jerked her head upwards, knocking over Peter who then lost his balance and instantly fell of the bed onto the ground.

When Peter finally recovered enough from his surprise to get up, he got off the floor and was baffled when he was finding himself looking at a still very much asleep Olivia.

"What the hell?" he mumbled to himself.

But Peter Bishop wasn't someone who gave up that easily. He was still planning on _gently_ waking up Olivia and so he got back onto the bed again. "Sweetheart, come on, wake up. Come on now, open your eyes." He softly whispered to her.

Olivia let out a low growl and simply rolled over to her side. Peter, becoming gradually more impatient now his methods proved to be ineffective, sat down on the corner of the bed and raised his voice slightly: "Olivia, come on, wake up, it's six-thirteen in the morning and we got-."

To his surprise he was cut off by a flying pillow, realizing too late he was the intended target, it hit him right on the head. Peter was surprised yet again but also began to feel very irritated. "Did you just throw a pillow at me?" he shouted angrily at Olivia who was now finally awake. "I don't know, did you just wake me up at six the morning?" Olivia hissed, her voice still a bit hoarse.

"You have no idea how long waking you up took me. First I try waking you up by kissing you, as a reward, I get knocked over. Then I try to wake you by whispering to you but you just ignore me and roll over. When I finally just _say_ you should wake up you throw a pillow at me!" Peter breathed heavily after his little outburst.

"Well maybe you should had just let ME SLEEP." She shouted the last words.

Peter scoffed at Olivia's words. "You don't think I wanted to let you sleep? If it had been up to me I would have let you sleep till noon but Broyles called...we got a case."

"Oh." Olivia said, not knowing how to react to this exactly

Both were silent for a moment during which Olivia realized exactly who was standing before her. Her eyes first rested upon Peter's adorable bedroom hair but she soon found her eyes swirling all over his face and body before settling on his eyes that still held a hint of anger. Olivia was the first one to break the silence.

"So, I really knocked you over huh?" She said seriously but her eyes had a hint of amusement in them.

Peter put on a face of mock hurt. "Yes you did and I never noticed this before, but you have a surprisingly hard head."

"How can I make it up to you then?" Olivia said with a flirtatious smile, ignoring the insult for the time being. "Oh I don't know Dunham, assaulting a civilian is a very serious offence even for a special agent like yourself." Peter replied playfully while getting on the bed again.

"There are extenuating circumstances though, the civilian in question tried to wake me up at 6 in the morning."

Peter in the meantime had reached Olivia and quickly grabbed both of Olivia's arms before replying: "Hmm...I guess just this once we can work out a deal."

"I'm open to that." Olivia said almost breathlessly when Peter brushed his lips against hers.

Closing the last distance between them, Olivia tried to lock her hands in Peter's hair, but he was having none of that. "I'm afraid I have to restrain you, you know, with your recent display of violence" He said, trying to maintain a steady voice, but his hitched breathing gave his excitement away. He gently moved his hands to grip Olivia's wrists and placed them above her head, moving on to his knees so his head was now hovering a few inches from hers.

"See, I already feel a lot safer now I know for a fact that your hands are unable to throw things at me."

"Throwing stuff at you isn't the only thing my hands are good at though." She whispered. Peter's eyes darkened with lust and he loosened the grip on Olivia's wrist just a little bit but this was enough for Olivia to be able to get free of Peters grip. He was too late to respond and before he knew it he was the one lying on his back with Olivia's hands firmly secured around his wrists. He wanted to protest but as soon as he opened his mouth Olivia's lips came crashing into his making him forget what he wanted to say. Peter moaned softly when Olivia deepened the kiss. After a while however Olivia broke of the kiss and said: "We really should get going." "Where do you wanna go?" he said confused, his mind still occupied with other thoughts. Olivia chuckled: "We got a case remember." She reluctantly moved away from Peter, got off the bed and began searching for her clothes.

"Aw, come on Liv, the case can wait a few minutes right?" Peter complained, still sititing on the bed. "Sure, as long as you call Broyles and explain to him why we are running late." Olivia said while buttoning her blouse. "Thanks, but I think I'll pass." He said while he too got out of the bed and he began searching for his clothes.

When they both were dressed, Olivia placed a small kiss on his cheek and said: "I promise I'll make it up to you." A cocky smile appeared on Peter's face: "Oh, don't you worry, I'll make sure that you will." Olivia smiled as well, took his hand and together they made their way downstairs.

* * *

**A/N: Fin. For now at least, I still have a few ideas about how exactly Olivia would make things up to Peter swirling around in my head. At any rate, I would really love it if you would click that nice little button that said review. Pretty pretty please with a cherry on top?**


End file.
